everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chistopol
Chistopol (Tatar - Чистай) - a town (since 1781) in Russia, the administrativ center of Chistopolsky District in Tatarstan. Geography The city is located on the left coast of river Kama (Kuybyshev Reservoir), 125 km North from a railway station Nurlat (line Ulyanovsk-Ufa). A road knot from Р239 on Nurlat and Nizhnekamsk, by Р239 on Kazan and Bugulma, Orenburg, bridge through Kama near UTS (Urban-type settlement) Alexeyevskoye. Area of the city is 19,24 km². 'Distance to nearest localities' Track Р239 1. Kazan - 134,98 km 2. Alexeyevskoye - 32 km (bridge through Kama) 3. Almetyevsk - 141,2 km (rly) 4. Bugulma - 179 km (rly) 5. Orenburg - 586 km Other roads 1. Nizhnekamsk - 107 km 2. Nurlat - 123 km (rwy) 3. Naberezhnye Chelny - 141 km (rwy, bridge through Kama) History First mention about the town Chistoe Pole were found in annals in the end of XVII - beginning of XVIII century. But this is already bis appeared settlement, about what shows the name. Exist several versions about the appearing of the village. The most common of them is saying, that settlers were serfs or dissenters, who wished to create their own free settlement. But in the beginning of the XVIII century they were evicted, the village was burnt, and on its place was only a pure field. Survivors and people, who avoided exiles again began to build their own houses, then some settlers joined them, and Chistoe Pole became its name in memory of the great conflagration. The settlement developed very quickly, in 1761, according to the census, was already over 1000 people. In 1781, in decree of Ekaterina II, to the village Chistoe Pole was given a status of a county town Chistopol, with establishment of its own coat of arms. In the end of XIX century Chistopol is a large centre of grain trading. Before 1917 - the second most important (after Kazan) city in Kazan Governorate. In 1920-1930 was centre of Chistopol kanton. In years of the Great Patriotic War Chistopol became a shelter for Union of Soviet Authors, including Boris Pasternak, Leonid Leonov, Mihail Maksimov, one of the authors of a famous song "Sini Platochek", which was performed by Klavdia Shulzhenko. During the war in the city lived: Aseev, Nikolai Nikolayevich - a Soviet poet, lived in the city in 1941-1943 years. Ahmatova, Anna Andreevna - a Soviet poetess, lived in the city during the Great Patriotic War, in evacuation. Pasternak, Boris Leonidovich - a Soviet writer, lived in the city in 1941-1943 years. Tarkovski, Arseni Aleksandrovich - a Soviet poet, translator, lived in the city in 1941 year. Fadeev, Aleksandr Aleksandrovich - a Soviet writer, novelist, lived in the city in 1941-1942 years. Tsvetaeva, Marina Ivanovna - a Soviet poetess, stayed in Chistopol in evacuation 25th and 26th August 1941 year. From 8th May 1952 to 30th April 1953 within the framework of a provincial reconstruction territorial-administrative composition of Autonomous Republics of RSFSR (Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic), based on decree of Central Comittee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, from 19th and 24th April 1952 Tatar ASSR formed, and then, Chistopol Region was liquidated, the city Chistopol was the regional center. Population 'National consist' On the basis of census of 1989 year: Russians (65,8%) Tatars (30,2%) Chuvashes (2,1%) Heraldry The authentic description of the coat of arms of Chistopol, approved 18th October 1781, says: "Въ верхней части щита гербъ Казанскій. Въ нижней — золотой, клейменый четверикъ въ зеленомъ поле, въ знакъ того, что въ семъ новомъ городе производится великій торгъ всякимъ хлебомъ". Authorities Head of the administration since 17th April 2010 - Ahmetzyanov Ildus Talgatovich. From January 2000 to April 2010 the head of the city was Vyacheslav Mihailovich Kozlov. Culture 1. County town museum 2. Memorial museum of Boris Pasternak 3. Memorial of Victory in Great Patriotic War with alley of memory and a quenchless flame. 4. Culture palace 5. Cultural house "Builder" 6. Youth centre 7. Ice palace 8. Culture and entertainment centre "МИР!!!" 9. Skaryatinsky garden (renovated in 2011, central park of city Chistopol) 10. Mill park (built in 2011 on street 40 Years of Victory. Education 1. Filiation (faculty) "Vostok" of Kazan State Technical University named after A.N.Tupolev 2. Filiation of institution of economy, management and law. 3. Filiality of Kazan Federal University 4. Agricultural technical school 5. Medical specialized school 6. Chistopol pedagogical college 7. Chistopol polytechnic college. 8. Children music school 9. Children art school. 10. Many high schools and other educationals institutions. Economy Facories - "Vostok watches", shipyard factory, "Avtospetsoborudovanie", car repair factory; radiocompany "Vector", woodworking combine, furniture factory. Companies of light (sewing, knitted, shoe factories) and food (liquor-vodka factory, confectionary, fishery, meat factory, milk combine, mechanized bakery, elevator, poultry) industries. The most known transport companies are OAO "Транспортник" (freight transportation) and OOO "ПАТП-1" (passenger transportation). Volume of shipped goods of own production and made working and services by own working in manifacturing industry in 2011 was 4,70 billion rubles. Mass media 'Television' In city are accepted singals of federal channels: "Первый канал", "Россия-1", "Россия-2", "НТВ", "ТНТ", "СТС", "ТВ Центр". 'Radio' Sights 1500px-Tatarstan_chistopol_city_centre.jpg 250px-Мечеть_Ихлас_(Чистополь).JPG 250px-Никольский_собор_(Чистополь).JPG Chistopol prison Anatoly Marchenko - dissident, died in Chistopol in 1986. Igor Ogurtsov - founder of VSHSON, served a sentence in Chistopol prison. Natan Sharansky - Home Secretary of Israel, served a sentence in Chistopol prison. Climate The average annual temperature - 4,1 °C Air RH - 69,8% Average wind speed - 4,13 m/sec Category:Stuff